1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste heat utilizing system having a heating pipe mechanism, and more particularly to a vehicle exhaust waste heat utilizing system having a heating pipe for conveying waste exhaust gases from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle engine power system utilizing gasoline and diesel as primary fuels, a catalytic converter is disposed for converting incompletely combusted gases or poison materials into harmless or less harmful ones for environmental protection purposes. However, waste heat generated from the catalytic converter has a relatively high temperature to thereby become a cause of greenhouse effect. To solve the waste heat problem, a portion of the waste heat generated from a catalytic converter is driven by steam to return to the engine power system, or is converted into electric energy, such that the electric energy is transmitted to the electricity system of the vehicle. The energy-converting efficiency of the above-mentioned process (i.e., a process for converting waste heat of exhaust gases into electric energy or mechanical energy) is relatively low. Furthermore, related equipment required for energy-converting process is complicated in structure, and has a relatively high cost. As such, numerous components are mounted to the vehicle for generating only a small amount of electricity or power, which does not meet the requirement for environmental protection.
Although someone has tried to utilize waste heat of vehicle exhaust gases to process water, the water processing equipment is driven by the electricity system of the vehicle, and is controlled by additional electric equipment, thereby resulting in further electrical power consumption of the vehicle and, thus, further fuel consumption for supplementing electricity to thereby also involve a violation of environmental protection. Hence, it is desirable to provide an environmental protective exhaust waste heat utilizing system.